


The gift is a dog

by Universe4200



Series: Sampson [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Golden Retriever, House gets a service dog, Instant Love, OC, OOC House, Original Character - Freeform, Therapy Dog, Wilson buys House a service dog, maybe house is a little OOC, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe4200/pseuds/Universe4200
Summary: Wilson buys House a gift
Series: Sampson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The gift is a dog

Wilson sat in his car for a few minutes counting all the money he had in his wallet. His previous stop was at the bank. He had been saving his money for almost a while now. He could not believe what he was about to do.

He was going to be buying a purebred golden retriever dog that had been trained as a service/therapy dog. He had been talking to this guy online for a few months now. The reason he was getting the dog was obvious, it was a gift for House.

Wilson shoved the money back in his wallet and finally summed up the courage to get out of the car, locking up and heading towards the red brick building in front of him. 

He walked to the door, rubbing a hand across his forehead. He didn’t know if this was the best thing to be wasting all of his money on, but the guy, Carter had reassured him it was a good deal.

Once he had finally reached the door, he took in a shaky breath and knocked on the brown stained oak door, letting a friendly smile grace his lips as he waited, nervously licking his dry cracked lips.

The door opened, revealing a man slightly older than him. Carter smiled at Wilson.

“James Wilson, I presume?” Carter asked.

Wilson nodded, “yes, and you must be Carter Brown?”

“Yes indeed, come on in,” Carter said, opening the door wider so Wilson could enter.

Wilson walked in the building, Carter shutting the door behind him. The room they currently stood in was a nicely decorated living room.

“I’ll go get Sampson from the other room, take a seat on the couch and I will be right back,” Carter said with a dimpled smile as he turned and walked through another doorway, leaving Wilson alone.

Wilson took a calming breath and sat down on the cyan colored plush couch. He sat there for two minutes before the door opened once again, revealing Carter, followed by the clacking of a four legged animal.

Wilson’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at the dog from where he sat.

Carter held out a manilla folder as he walked to sit in a chair opposite of Wilson. The dog followed suit and sat on the floor next to where Carter sat. Carter handed the folder over to Wilson.

Wilson accepted the folder and opened it. It contained a photo of the dog and documentation of all sorts on the dog.

“So this is Sampson, he is a purebred red golden retriever. I owned it’s purebred golden retriever mother and father, and had Sampson since birth. He is a very healthy dog. He has been to the vets a few times which you can see I added the vet information in the folder. He has been neutered and has had his shots. I have been training him since he was a pup. He is specially trained in being both a service dog and a therapy dog. He weighs roughly 70 pounds and is 25 inches tall. He answers to Sampson, Sammy, and Sam when being called for. He is very eager to please and has a heart of gold. He is quite the catch and is only $30,000.00 for an extra $350.00 I can also throw in two different harnesses, a leash, collar, nametag, dishes, a single bag of dry food, a container of treats, and five toys.”

Wilson eyed all the paperwork on and about Sampson that was in the folder.

“So $30,350.00 total then?” Wilson asked as he skimmed the papers.

“Yes,” Carter answered as he idly stroked Sampson’s long beautiful fur.

“And he’s even trained with commands too?” Wilson asked as he looked over at Sampson with a smile.

“Of course,” Carter answered.

“I’ll take him. He’s for a friend of mine. He’s a special case,” Wilson explained as he set the folder on the coffee table to take out his wallet.

Carter grabbed the folder and pulled out some paperwork from the back for Wilson to fill out.

“Now when you mean special case, he’s autistic or some other type of special needs?” Carter asked as he pulled a black inked pen from his shirt pocket.

“Actually yes, he’s a high functioning autistic who has a disability, he has a bum leg in which he uses a cane for.”

Carter nodded and handed the paperwork to Wilson. Wilson signed the paperwork where it needed to be signed and handed over the wad of cash to Carter. He had emailed Wilson about preferably getting cash and not by check. Carter found business to be easier that way for himself.

Once all the paperwork had been signed by both of them and photocopied so that both Carter and Wilson could have a copy, and the money was exchanged, Carter had gone back to the other room to get the supplies that he was giving Wilson for that extra $350.

Carter had placed the collar and tag on Sampson then his leash, handing the leash to Wilson. Then Carter had grabbed all the supplies and carried it to Wilson’s car. The two of them loaded the vehicle up and made sure that Sampson was securely in the front seat.

Wilson was actually shocked at how genuinely good Sampson was, he almost thought this whole time that he was being ripped off, even if this guy did have a site on the internet that seemed legit. He just thought as legit as it seemed, he would have been ripped off on his money. But he felt as if he paid a perfect amount of money for Sampson.

He was giddy on the ride to House’s house, he could not wait to show House his new furry companion.

It was another hour before he finally pulled up to the familiar house. He grabbed Sampson’s leash and led him to the door, letting himself in with his extra key he had made of House’s key.

Sampson was doing very well so far, he didn’t bark or even attempt to attack Wilson, he just stood by Wilson obediently, slightly wagging his tail as he looked around at the new surroundings that he was in.

“House! Come out here, I have something for you!” Wilson all about sang cherrily, rocking on the heels of his feet. 

He heard House groan from his bedroom, followed by the tell-tale sounds of his cane and leg thumping on the ground as he slowly limped out to the living room where Wilson and Sampson were waiting.

Wilson almost squealed when House stopped in his tracks, eyebrows creasing when he looked down at Sampson in confusion.

“Another dog, really Wilson? You owning a dog last time didn’t go so good for you, now did it?” House questioned, his tone sounding slightly sour.

“But it’s not my dog, he’s officially now your dog. I remember how well you did with Hector, so I decided to get you a special dog. A special dog for my special friend,” Wilson said with a nervous laugh.

He bent down and released Sampson from the leash.

“Special how?” House asked, his tone curious as he eyed the dog who had yet to move.

“He’s both a service dog and a therapy dog. He’s very well behaved and it’ll be nice to have a friend who is constantly with you. I think you are going to love him,” Wilson supplied with a shoulder shrug.

The dog finally moved towards House, walking around him as he sniffed before plopping down next to House as if he was his bodyguard. House sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs nearby.

“How much?” House asked.

“What?” Wilson asked, clearly confused.

“How much was he? How much did you spend? You do know service dogs are quite expensive. So how expensive was he?” House asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion that it was quite the large sum of money.

Wilson blew him a raspberry as he rolled his eyes.

“Doesn’t matter. Now get to know Sampson while I bring up his supplies. He’s a very good dog, I promise House,” Wilson said as he turned around and headed out the door, leaving House and Sampson alone.

House looked down at the dog when he rested his snout on House’s lap. House slowly let a hand fall onto Sampson’s head gently and ran his fingers through Sampsons red, long beautiful coat. His fur was soft to the touch, void of any knots and snarls.

Sampson pushed his head into House’s hand more fully, enjoying the petting he was getting from his new human.

“Hmmm, I guess you are much more relaxed and trained than Hector ever was. You seem okay,” House told Sampson with a nod.

Black beady eyes stared into bright cyan eyes. House could not ignore this warm feeling he suddenly felt in his chest. This was not an unfamiliar feeling, but it was one he didn’t feel too often. He only had this feeling for Wilson and an old dog he had when he was growing up as a child. 

House was roused from his thoughts and looked away from those hypnotising eyes of Sampson’s when Wilson walked in, carrying a huge load of things in his arms, huffing out of air.

Wilson let the load in his arms fall to a different armchair, slumping over the back of it as he regained his normal breathing back.

“Do you like him?” Wilson asked hopeful.

“Why did you name him after you ex-girlfriend?” House asked before moving his gaze back down to Sampson, ruffling his soft fur, scratching Sampson’s chin lightly.

Sampson’s tail swished happily in love and excitement.

“He isn’t, he was already named Sampson before I got him and you really shouldn’t change an animal's name when it’s been their name for their whole life. Besides I don’t have an ex named Sapmson, her name is Sam. There’s a difference,” Wilson huffed with another eyeroll.

“I don’t believe you,” House childishly stated.

Sampson sniffed House’s bum leg before moving to House’s hand and licking it.

“Of course you don’t,” Wilson sighed as he grabbed one of the harnesses that he bought from Carter, bringing it over to Sampson.

Before House could comment or ask, Wilson clipped Sampson in the harness that read he was a certified service dog, sticking his little card that it came with, in the tiny pocket of the harness.

“Try to keep this harness on him as much as possible, definitely don’t take it off while you are in public so that he can go wherever you go. Service dogs are allowed in places where regular old dogs aren’t allowed in. Like stores, hotels, the hospital, clinics, schools, places like those,” Wilson explained.

Then he grabbed the manilla folder off the chair and tossed it on the coffee table.

“That’s his folder and information, by the way,” Wilson stated pointing to the folder.

House nodded and clicked his tongue as he patted his lap, indicating he wanted the dog to jump up on his lap.

“Also be careful, he weighs like 70 pounds, House,” Wilson warned as he started setting Sampson’s stuff up in the house. 

Sampson glimpsed at House then at Wilson, the back to House before he hopped up on the couch, careful of House’s hurt leg.

“Such a good boy,” House cooed, making Wilson peak over at them, a smile appearing on his thin pale lips as he filled up Sampson’s dishes with dry food and cold water.

Wilson stayed with house for another few hours before he announced that he had to head to the store and pick up some things, leaving House and Sampson alone. 

He knew he made the best choice when he purchased Sampson, he could just tell that House found a friend, a loyal companion in Sampson. They seemed like a perfect match. It was one of the best decisions Wilson has made in a very long time and for once he didn’t mind that he had spent so much money on House. It was for the better, he just knew it.

That night House and Sampson had fallen asleep on House’s bed, House’s arm wrapped around Sampson. House actually felt something nice bubble inside of him when he dazed off, the sound of Sampson breathing next to him, his hand in his fur was the last thing he remembered before he was falling asleep comfortably. 


End file.
